Hunting For Hotsauce
by Missygirl156
Summary: It is two days after Missy and Macey make up for the fight. When Ace1011 unexpectedly catches a serious illness, things suddenly don't look too good.. (Follows off Operation Hotsauce
1. Chapter 1

"It's such a lovely day to go out walking our puffles, Missy." said Anki cheerfully, smiling down at her pink puffle Skipper.

Missy grinned. She was walking her purple puffle, Angel.

"I agree, Anks!" Anks was a common nickname Missy gave to her friend Anki, much to Anki's annoyance.

"Don't call me that." said Anki crossly.

"Why not? Anki sounds weird, and .." She was cut off by an excited Anki1011.

"Look! It's my brother! And he's walking Hotfire."

Missy was surprised. "Who's Hotfire? I've never seen him, what type of puff ..." She didn't get to finish her sentence, because at that moment, Ace1011 fell to the ground, knocked out.

**_NOOOOOO ACE1011! DON'T FAINT! YOU'RE OUR BEST AGENT..._**** Sorry, I just had to get that out. Whatever will happen?! **

**_Find out in Chapter 2!_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ace! Ace! Are you alright? Oh, do wake up! Help is coming!".. That was all Ace heard as penguins quickly scrambled over to him to help.

Five minutes later, Ace1011 woke up. His throat hurt badly, his head felt like a rock, and he felt light and sour. "Where am I?" He was surprised to find that his voice cracked a bit.

The medic smiled kindly at him. "You're at Penguin Hospital." She looked at her checkboard. "Gary and I are still discussing how you got Pmeonia."

_Pmeonia?_ thought Ace1011, surprised.

The medical penguin turned to Gary. "Gary, how are your calculations going so far?" she asked the resident inventor.

Gary frowned. "I'm afraid he'll have to stay in for at least six weeks. He cannot pass this onto other penguins, as the disease is extremely contagious."

Ace1011 groaned. What about his work? His EPF business? What would EPF do if they had another disaster?

Gary seemed to read his thoughts. "Everything's going to be OK." he said with a smile.

Hotfire, Ace1011's black puffle he had been walking earlier, looked anxiously at him. A sudden thought struck the medic. "Anki1011, your sister, will be looking after your puffles."

Ace looked at his bed sheets, wondering what to say. Of course, his sister certainly wouldn't be able to visit him, because his illness was contagious.

_Meanwhile, elsewhere..._

* * *

"_HAHAHAHA! _My plan worked, Klutzy!" said a grinning polar bear.

"Ka-click clickity ka-click?" said Klutzy.

"Oh, you're forgotten already?! What a dumb idiot you are. Let me repeat my master genius plan. You know that Ace fool, right?"

Klutzy looked at him, confused.

"What?! You don't know him?! He's the most skilled agent in EPF! The one who's been stopping my plans, _ALL THE TIME!_" roared a furious Herbert.

Klutzy cowered.

Scowling, Herbert continued. "I decided that the only way to stop him from doing his nasty snoopings was make him catch a severe illness!"

"Ka-click klickity klick-ka-click?" said the red crab.

"Oh, what illness you say? Let's say that his throat really hurts, his head feels like a rock, and he feels all light and sour!" he laughed. He rubbed his paws together. "My plans WILL continue to melt the island! With the agent out of the way, NOTHING is impossible!"

* * *

Missy was in her igloo, thinking. She wondered what to do about Ace and Anki.

_Anki's going to miss him badly. Second, Ace will miss his EPF work AND Anki. So the only way to cheer them up is to..._

Missy frumpled her hair furiously. Why couldn't she think of an idea?

She felt a vibration in her pocket. Fumbling furiously, she got out her spy phone and turned it on.

A message made her heart freeze.

"All agents, please meet immediately at the EPF HQ. Something terrible has happened!"

**Uh-oh! Seems as if trouble is brewing about! What's happened? Find out in Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's late! I was really busy yesterday. Had to do some shopping, then when I got home, homework, and then when I finished it, tea and bed! :(**

**But here it is! enjoy :D**

As everyone took their seats, quick worried glances were taken around before settling down to listen to the Director.

She spoke. "Agents, take a look at this, and say your thoughts." A hologram of the Pizza Parlor appeared. Chairs were turned over, hot sauce had been squirted everywhere, and the room was a complete mess.

Missy winced as she heard the music. It sounded terrible! Then she got the shock of her life. She stared hard at the pizza oven. _Something is missing,_ she thought. Suddenly it struck upon her. The Hotsauce Bottle! Of course.

"Everyone!" screamed Missy. "The Hotsauce Bottle is gone!"

There was a dead silence. Jet piped up, "Good eye, Missy."

Missy grinned. "Thanks!"

"I think we certainly know who is behind this. We must not waste time, however." said the Director, clearing her throat.

"Missy and Bellykid5, you check for clues. Anki and Rookie, you will hunt down Herbert. And Macey and Jet, you will be the eye in the sky."

"Wait, why me? I don't have a jetpack!" exclaimed a confused Macey.

Jet chuckled. "Did you really think I wouldn't keep a spare?"

Macey laughed nervously. "No! I guess I didn't." she said.

* * *

_Macey and Jet Pack Guy_

"Oh lord, oh lord, oh lord, I never knew I was so scared of heights!" shrieked Macey. Jet sighed. From what it seemed it looked like he was staying with another Rookie.

She turned to him timidly. "Jet, can I go down for a few minutes? I don't wanna throw up on you."

Jet shrugged. ".. Sure, be back in five minutes, OK?"

Macey156 nodded. "OK," she said, flying down.

The young girl flew down, landing gently down to a group of boys. "Hi! What are you doing?" she said with a smile. Then she suddenly recognized them. Horrified, she kept still.

"Oh look. It's Ugly-Face-Macey again." mocked the first. Macey groaned. Like all young penguins, she felt helpless.

So she pretended not to hear. But the bullies descended on her again. "Are you deaf?"

Macey suddenly remembered what her older sister had taught her.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Hey! Look! It's UGLY-FACE-MACEY again!"_

_Macey struggled to get away from the boys, but they followed her, jeering at her name as usual._

_She pretended not to hear them. But they just yelled at her, "ARE YOU DEAF? WOULD YOU LIKE US TO REPEAT IT FOR YOU?" _

_A purple and pink penguin with brown hair walked up to the boys. "Enough of that! Sit down on that log at once and think what it would be like if people bullied YOU."_

_Macey stared at Missy. "I can't believe you just did that! Are you a teacher?"_

_The fashionista-looking penguin nodded. "Yes. I'm the sewing mistress who ticks the bullies off!"_

_She smiled down at Macey. "Would you like to be my adoptive sister? The bullies don't like me, so when they see me with you, they'll stay away." She suddenly winked._

_"And if they say you're deaf, all you need to say is, "If I was deaf, I would be glad, because I wouldn't even deserve to HEAR you."_

_Macey looked at her in awe. Then she hugged her, smiling._

* * *

"Macey? MACEY!"

Macey looked up at Jet, surprised. The bullies were gone. She secretly breathed a sigh of relief, tears in her eyes. How she hated their guts!

"I wish I could shove them down a toilet, and then I could shut the lid and flush it." muttered Macey.

And that's where our story ends!

**HAHAHAHA LOL! Just kidding. This is familiar isn't it? Well I'm sorry, but you'll have to hang there on that cliff! **

**See you at the next Chapter!**

**Macey: Am I going to be in the next one?**

**Me: Of course not! You just had one!**

**Macey: Awwww!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Really, really sorry. My mum and dad wouldn't let me go on the comp for a few days. After that I lose all my work on Chapter 4! **

**Here it is! And thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

It was Missygirl156 who made cheered everyone up. She had just gone to her igloo to feed Angel and Berette when the door knocked. A little surprised, she went to see who it was.

"Hi! Here's a package for you." said the postguin, giving it to her.

Missy smiled. "Thanks!" She closed the door.

The fashionista looked at the package. It said, "_EPF Spy Phone_."

"Huh!" said Missy. "I was wondering where it went!" She was about to test out the new things on it when The Director ringed.

She answered. "Hello, Director. How are you feeling today?"

"Very well thank you, Agent. Now, Gary has taken away the rest of the agents's phones to work on them, my apologies for not letting you know soon enough." She said (YES, SHE'S A GIRL).

"Apology accepted, are you going to get everyone for a meeting?" asked Missygirl156.

"Affirmative. Be remarkable, be resourceful, be ready." She said hanging up.

"Be remarkable, be resourceful, be ready." Missy repeated to herself which was a habit.

Missygirl156 clipped Angel to a lead and went to the EPF. (C'MON! WHY DON'T YOU TELEPORT! Oh wait, she's walking Angel, of course..)

One by one the agents streamed in, including Gary, Rookie, Dot, and Jet Pack Guy.

Dot and Anki sat down near Missy, who grinned. (Dot & Missy have been childhood friends, as well as Anki)

Suddenly the room went black. "Awww man, not Operation: Blackout again!" whined Macey156. Missy face-flippered while other agents frowned at her remark.

The TV turned on as the Director walked on screen.

"Greetings, agents. As you know, a large bottle of hot sauce was stolen from the Pizza Parlour today."

"This is an extremely volatile substance. Disastrous in the wrong hands."

Rookie spoke up. "What does volatile mean?" he asked. Everyone ignored him.

"Your mission: recover the hot sauce."

"To aid you in this task, we upgraded your Spy Phone and added new features."

"Cool!" shouted somebody excitedly. Missy looked for the penguin and her eye caught Walle N Eva, who grinned.

"This mission will be dangerous, good luck."

Missygirl156 stared at the screen.

"Together, we can do this."

"I accept!"

"Me too."

"Me three!"

"For Club Penguin's sake!"

"For Fashion!" That was no doubt Missy.

"For the love of Wall-E!" cried Walle N Eva.

"For science!" Nobody needed to guess who it was. (I'm not gonna reveal the name! You already know!)

"For rubber duckies! Hey, where's my pet rock?" (Was that Macey156 or Rookie? You guess.)

"FOR TEAMWORK!" they all said, high-fiving everyone.

**And that's the end of Chapter 4. By the way, accepting OC's! If you want to be in it please ask. Don't worry, my bark is worse than my bite! **

**If you like this story so far, don't be afraid to PM me. (In other words, Private Message) **

**Bye bye! ;D**

**-Missygirl156**


	5. Chapter 5

Macey156 and Rookie was having croissants at the Coffee Shop. Gary waddled in, and looked sternly at them.

"Agents, what are you doing eating croissants on the job?"

Macey156 looked at him. "We're not eating them, we're licking them." she said.

"Er, okay, I advise you to get on with your job then." Gary replied.

Rookie pouted. "Aww, man! I was just telling a really good joke, listen to th.." He was cut off by Gary,

"No Rookie, remember the meeting? We must stop Herbert - jokes and, er, licking croissants, is not important." He said firmly.

Rookie sighed reluctantly. "Okay Gary."

* * *

**I'd go on with classic Macey156 and Rookie moments but Ace1011 is feeling lonely.. :D**

Ace1011 was reading a book. He felt tremendously bored. Ace1011 had gone a lighter black (grey) because of his illness.

"So.." he said, finishing his book,

"..what was the disease again?" the famous agent asked.

"Pmeonia, we're not actually sure what it is at the moment." she replied.

Ace1011 frowned. "Then if it's an unknown disease, why have you called it Pmeonia?"

The penguin rolled her eyes. "Gary wanted to call it that." she said.

Ace chuckled slightly. "I know Gary. He's always showing off his Wikipedia side."

The skilled agent looked at her. "My name is Ace1011, as you might know. What's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Alexia1012, I've been working here for quite a while. I've also been working as an agent for the EPF for quite a time now."

"And while I was in the EPF, I heard how you stopped Herbert once and for all during Operation: Blackout. I wish I was famous as you."

Ace1011 smiled and blushed at the same time. "I'm flattered that you think that way, but an agent should not be focused on fame. Instead they must focus on keeping Club Penguin safe."

Alexia grinned. "Okay. Thank you for letting me know." Suddenly, Ace1011 was knocked out.

All he saw was a shadow loom over him and...

**Ooh, cliffhanger :D**

**And that's the end of the chapter. Sorry I'm taking so long! (As slow as a granny aren't I?) Am very busy with life. Will be going to Perth tomorrow and might not get a chance to do the next chapter. MUAHAHA! I PUT YOU WITH A CLIFFHANGER! You'll just have to figure out what happens next!**

**- M.G156 ;D**


	6. Update

Hey guys, sorry for late update. I'm having heaps of schoolwork to do and I don't have much time to do my stories. I'll still be able to PM though. See ya!


End file.
